Guns for Hearts
by KDLizzy's Gay Cookies
Summary: .AU. Daisuke thought that by doing this job, he would accomplish a meaning to his life, even if he works with a pirate friend that has nothing better to do but make jokes. Luckily that not all he got when he took the job. DaiKen . . .Keru?
1. The Tavern

_**KDLizzy: Hey Guys, tis me again! If your reading my beyblade fanfic, I'm sorry I'm so slow at updating that. If your hoping this is good, then me and you are in the same boat this time DX**_

_**Daisuke: she doubts her writing skills . . . **_

_**Takeru: well . . . **_

_**Ken: don't finish that D :**_

_**KDLizzy: ugh just enjoy the story.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **If I owned digimon, it would have stopped after season 3 DX , BESIDES! Me plus Yaoi plus digimon equals, well, lets just say the episode where ken spends the night at Daisuke/Davis' house would not be so innocent, even if the are like 11 in the series, yeah you get the idea.

**Dedicated To:**_ Elvira and Kimi. And all the other DaiKen fans out there, and the one or two DaiKenTakeru Fans XD_

* * *

**Taichi/Tai: _age 18_**

**Yamato/Matt: **_**age 18**_

**Mimi: **_**age 17**_

**Jyou/Joe: **_**age 19**_

**Sora: **_**age18**_

**Koshiro/Izzy: **_**age 17**_

**Takeru/T.K.:****_age 15_**

**Ken: **_**age 15**_

**Daisuke/Davis: **_**age 15**_

**Hikari/Kari: **_**age 15**_

**Miyako/Yolie: **_**age 16**_

**Iori/Cody:**_** age 13**_

**This story is Purely Alternate Universe AU, none of this actually happened in the show, but the digimon are still in it. Yes I'm magical like that. : D**

* * *

_**+Lizzy **_

_**M.+**_

* * *

_**Venice, Italy, Dread Beard's Tavern**_.

The chill of the night swept in as the tavern doors opened to reveal a boy, who looked around 16, maybe 17. He had a light blue bandanna, with dark blue goggles on his head. By the looks of the bangs that stuck out, he had auburn colored hair, and big brown eyes. He looked innocent enough, that is, if he walked in alone. Following close behind him was a taller, older looking male, he had a green ha on, with a silver feather sticking out of it, giving him the look of, well, a pirate. He had Brown hair, and Brown eyes as well, looking as if he could be the younger boy's brother.

They sat down at the stools near the bar, The older male ordering some water for the both, then turning to look at the younger boy with a soft smile.

"Daisuke, its been a long time, but first, before we catch up, we talk business" The older Male said, addressing the younger, who looked at him and smiled.

"Of course, Taichi, Here's the deal, I want you to hire me for your crew." Daisuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Daisuke, do you even know what I do?" Taichi asked, worried about what the younger boy is thinking.

"Yagami Taichi, age 18, male, Wanted by the Royal Navy for pillaging and attempted killing, Reward money is 300.00, Dead or Alive." Daisuke said as the Bartender set down two waters. Grabbing the cup and taking a sip, he continued. "Also the account for kidnapping a member of the Royal family, Hida Iori, added 700.00 more, plus the fact that he is a minor, added about 50.00 more, total being 1050.00, now don't you feel special?" he finished, smirking at the now dumbstruck Taichi. "Thats the whole reason why I contacted you, you'll get caught for sure with out a gunner for the ship."

"Well, isn't this a surprise, you actually did your homework." Taichi smirked at the smaller boy.

"When something catches my interest, I'd do anything to figure it out." Daisuke said happily, putting a goofy grin on. "So, do you still think I'm that naive little boy you tried to make out with three years ago?" smiling smugly now as Taichi blushed.

"Fine you can join, but if you mention that to anyone on the ship, I well throw you over board!" Taichi said blushing furiously.

"Aye Captain."Daisuke said mockingly. "Oh and you don't have to pay me, I'm just doing this as favor to an old friend and molester." Daisuke laughed a little as Taichi blushed some more. "Veemon is coming too."

"Good." Taichi said smiling. He hadn't touched his drink, he wasn't going to either, because he knew the bartender had heard what Daisuke said about the reward. He got up, leaving the right amount of money on the stand. "Come on Daisuke, lets head out."

"Aye, Captain." Daisuke said stiffly, watching as men surrounded the stools they were at, greedy glint in their eyes. He stood up, pulling out his wooden sword, Taichi glanced at it, confused for a bit, but turned back to the matter at hand, an ambush.

"Rule one, when out of the ship, call me by the name of Tai, rule two, everyone, besides a few who stay on the ship, have a code name, you'll get one too." Taichi said while pulling out his sword. "Rule three, we all fight like hell so we might break your little toy there." Her smirked and charged at a random guy, knocking the mans sword out of his hand with ease, moving to the next.

"Heh!" Daisuke looked amused as three men charged at him, goofy grin on his face, he jumped over them and conked each of them on the head, knocking them out cold. He climbed behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine, breaking it and turning it a makeshift knife. He tied a thin string to to neck of the bottle as Taichi fended off most of the ambushing men "Taichi, Dokeru!(1)" Taichi ducked as swung the the bottle around on the string, making everyone back away and drop their sword, running out of the tavern. "Abunai!(2)"

"Daisuke, you know how I am about Japanese words! Lets just get the hell out of here!" Taichi yelled, grabbing Daisuke's hand and running out of the tavern. The street were bare, night had fallen a few hours ago, and looking at where the moon was at, it was almost midnight. Daisuke's train of thoughts stopped at e was pulled onto a little row boat. Taichi tapped his shoulder three times, making an orange dinosaur looking creature appear, miniaturized on his shoulder. "Aguemon, row the boat for me please, my arm is cut." Taichi said, turning to Daisuke.

"Sure thing Taichi!"Aguemon said, jumping off his shoulder and growing in size until he was as big as a full grown husky. The boat floated through the thick fog, as the got further away from the shores of Venice, A boat appeared in the distance.

"Theres old Zero 2" Taichi sighed happily, holding his injured arm.

"Looks as old as the day I first saw it." Daisuke said smirking at Taichi. "Its still a piece of junk, isn't it?"

"Yes but its my piece of junk." Taichi said, mock defense in his voice. Smiling.

"how many people do you have in the crew?"

"Well, including you and me, 11."

"Nice and small I see."

"Well including the digimon, 22." Taichi said with a soft smile. "I like to think I have a huge crew so I include them as well!"

"So, how many girls do you have there? Besides Hikari." Daisuke said, though he wasn't really interested.

"3, 4 if Hikari is counted" Taichi said, his face turned into utter distaste. "You'll hate Miyako."

"Oh joy." Daisuke said unenthusiastically. The boat pulled beside the ship where the latter was.

"Thank you Aguemon."Taichi said, smiling and tapping his shoulder three times. Aguemon disappeared. "Climb." Taichi told Daisuke.

The climb up th ladder was fine, besides the fact that Taichi's arm was hurt and he had a hard time. When they made it to the top, Taichi was glomped buy a moving ball of . . .pink?!

"Mimi!" Taichi yelled, shocked to be attacked all of a sudden.

"We all heard shouts of pirate from all the way over by the shore." Mimi said, eyes shown with worry, "Go to Jyou and get cleaned up." she said forcing Taichi towards a door to the back of the ship.

"Take care of Daisuke, Mimi, show him to his room so he can sleep." Taichi called over his shoulder.

"Hai!(3)"

"Um . .. Hi I'm Daisuke." Daisuke said nervously as Mimi turned to him.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No Ma'am." Daisuke said automatically, without realizing he said ma'am.

"Aw, how cute, you do look like you could be Taichi's little brother!" Mimi chirped happily. Hugging the boy. "follow me and I'll show you to your room, ne?(4)"

"Yes ma'am." Daisuke said, smiling at her, only to be in a death hug with the words 'Aw how cute!' being repeated.

The walk silently to the latter the lead down into the ship, climbing down last so he didn't see up Mimi's skirt while she climbed down, then passed the canon that Daisuke would be working with really soon, into a door where behind it, a bunch of hammocks where hung and sleeping teen where sleeping. Daisuke went to the one in the back, tapping his shoulder so his digimon would appear, tuning to his in-training form, and bouncing off his shoulder. And onto the hammock.

"Watch out fatty, you might break the thing." Daisuke whispered, a teasing smirk on his face as he sat down on the hammock, kicking his shoes of gently, and shifting into a sleeping position. He looked out of the porthole, sighing as he felt a blanket fall onto him, drifting off into the realm of dreams, DemiVeemon's soft snores fading away.

* * *

1: Dokeru: term used to say "get out of the way!"

2: Abunai: It is used as in, "That was close!!"

3: Hai: OK, this **DOES NOT MEAN** "yes", it means "I am paying attention, and I understand what you are saying"

4: Ne?: Informal interjection with many uses. It can mean "right?" or "isn't it" or "hey!"

* * *

_**KDLizzy: so how was that?**_

_**Ken: it was an okay opening, right Daisuke?**_

_**Daisuke: I cant believe your going to use our dub names!**_

_**Takeru: I thought it was interesting.**_

_**KDLizzy: who cares what you think, I want to know what **_**they****_ think!_**

**FLAMES WELL BE USED FOR MY HOT AIR BALLON! ONCE I CAN AFFORD ONE :D**

Press the little button, its your friend!


	2. The Rescue

_**KDLizzy: Hey all i'm back with the second chapter, and I had gotten three good reviews in, a day almost. So I'll thank those three who have reviewed and to those who have read but not reviewed for some reason! I'm glad my story is interesting to you!**_

_**Takeru: hip! hip!**_

_**Ken: Hooray!**_

_**Daisuke: er. . . hooray . . . ?**_

* * *

**Taichi/Tai**_**: age 18**_

**Yamato/Matt: **_**age 18**_

**Mimi: **_**age 17**_

**Jyou/Joe: **_**age 19**_

**Sora: **_**age18**_

**Koshiro/Izzy: **_**age 17**_

**Takeru/T.K.:**_**age 15**_

**Ken: **_**age 15**_

**Daisuke/Davis: **_**age 15**_

**Hikari/Kari: **_**age 15**_

**Miyako/Yolie: **_**age 16**_

**Iori/Cody:** _**age 13**_

**This story is Purely Alternate Universe AU, none of this actually happened in the show, but the digimon are still in it. Yes I'm magical like that. : D**

* * *

_**+Lizzy **_

_**M.+**_

* * *

**The Ship, Middle of The Sea, Zero 2.**

He hadn't expected to do what he did this day, his first day of work, but he had convinced himself that he had saved a worthy life, if only the whole crew believed him. What happened you ask? Well . . .

**Flash Back, Zero 2, Morning.**

He shifted in his sleep as sleep left him, falling off the hammock, landing on his butt. He rubbed his eyes and locked around, it was around dawn, everyone else was asleep still, he looked around at the sleeping heads, spotting several digimon lying on their partners, asleep as well. He got up and looked by his shoes, spotting a bag, curious, he opens it to find a note and some clothing. The note read . . .

_Daisuke,_

_since you had no belongings to call your own, I have given you some of Taichi's old clothing, in hopes that you'll look just as cute as he did when he wore them,_

_Love, Mimi!_

Even if he had just met the girl, he let a soft smile spread on his face as he put the note back in the back and pulling out a random shirt and random pair of pants. He stripped quickly and pulled the clothing on as fast as he could, falling only once. He looked himself over and looked around for his goggles, only to realize he hadn't taken them off. He sighed happily, shifting his dark green shirt a little, and fidgeted with the ruffle ends of the sleeves, it was normal dress shirt. He fixed his bandanna and shuffled out of the room. He paused as he was about to pass the cannon, he walked to it and touched the iron plate. He smiled softly, then turned and climbed up the ladder, look out around the deck. The sun was barely coming up, making the horizon look beautiful, if there wasn't a ship coming towards the ship, sill a pretty safe distance away. He shivered as he saw a pirate flag at the tip of the ship, knowing it was a bad sign, he glared at it.

"Daisuke? Your up early." Said a calm voice from behind him, Daisuke looked over and saw Taichi, sleeveless shirt on, staring at the ship calmly. "What a way to start a morning, ne, Daisuke? Looks like work starts early! Mimi, Ring the bell!" A loud chime Rang Through out the ship, A couple of screams and a thunk that sounded like a body hitting the floor. Daisuke climbed out of the the opening quickly, tapping his shoulder three times, making his DemiVeemon appear.

"Taichi! This better not be another one of your pranks you- Oh shit, this is real! Guys hurry up!" Yelled a frantic blond, medium haired boy with blue eyes. People that Daisuke didn't even know started to file out of the lower ship, digimon out and ready.

"Daisuke, you know where your post is right?" Taichi asked turning to Daisuke, who nodded. "Good, remember don't shoot unless I say fire, got it?" Daisuke nodded again, goofy grin on his face, running to the opening and sliding down the ladder. He ran over to the cannon.

"DemiVeemon, load the cannon as I fin the matches" Daisuke said urgently, looking through th boxes as DemiVeemon put gun powder, the cloth and then the cannon ball, packing it all in. Daisuke pulled the matches out of the last box, getting ready for Taichi's command. DemiVeemon put the string in. and they waited. Daisuke looked through the hole to see where the ship was, aiming the cannon right at it. There were a couple of cannon shots from the other ship that missed, and one that was deflected by a digimon in the water.

"FIRE!" He set the small piece of rope on fire and covered his ears. A few seconds later there was a loud boom, and noise of shattering wood.

He looked through the hole, seeing the starting to sink, a critical hit. He ran off and up the ladder to see people jumping off the other ship, he looked at the floating pieces of wood in the water, he was slapped on the back by some one but he paid no attention to them, he ran to the railing and looked as a floating figure flapping their arm, trying to swim. He had always hated death. He jumped off the railing and into the water, a shout of his name was drowned out as he hit the water, surfacing, he swam over to the person who was drowning right as they fell under the water. Daisuke dived down and wrapped his arm around the person slim waist, hoisting them above the water. They had passed out due to shock, he looked over at the boat, seeing the crew staring at him in shock. He pulled the person closer to him as he swam back to the ship, the side where the ladder was.

He had hauled the person up the ladder and over the edge of the railing, dropping them and falling flat on his face.

"Daisuke!" Taichi yelled, rushing over the younger boy. He looked worried for a moment but then he smiled. "Not very graceful, are we now?"

"Shut. Up."

"You idiot! How could you risk you life to save an enemy! Are you that pathetic?!" A voice yelled at Daisuke, he looked up to see a girl with glasses on, and purple hair, brown eyes showing with anger. He glared st her

"Thats Miyako." Taichi whispered to him, distaste shown on his face again.

"Ah, that makes sense." Daisuke whispered back, He go up and looked her over, eye brow rose. "Well I'd rather save him than you any day, Ma'am" He said to her with a glared, he turned to the person, soaking wet, he sat down before the figure, studying their face. "Its a boy."

"It is?" Taichi asked, tilting his head at the boy. "Well I'll be, it is a boy."

The figure groaned and opened his eyes fast, only to cover them from the sun.

"Hey you, you okay?" Daisuke asked the boy, poking him in the arm.

"Hai, doshita no?(1)" The boy asked, sitting himself up. He looked at everyone, most of them giving him disapproving looks. "Shimatta.(2)"

"Can you speak English?" Daisuke asked, lifting his arm to check for injury.

"Yes, I can."They boy said quietly, looking at Daisuke.

"Whats your name and home town?"Daisuke said with a smile, putting his arm down.

"Ichijouji, Ken, Rome." Ken said softly, still staring at the boy. "Doshita no?"

"Well, Ken, I blew up your ship, saw you drowning and saved you life, thats about it." Daisuke said calmly, sitting up and extending his hand out to the boy. "Need help up?"

Ken slowly grabbed the other's hand, getting pulled up.

"I'm Daisuke, nice to me you." Daisuke said happily, shaking his hand.

**End flash back, Zero 2, aftermath.**

Daisuke walked around the lower part of the ship aimlessly, sighing every once in a while, he was upset that on his first day he seemed to mess up before he even met anyone, the only people who talked to him was Mimi, the blond one named Yamato, and Taichi. Ken was taken into the captain courters to talk with Taichi and his first mate, Yamato. He was pacing, randomly grabbing his head and growling in frustration. He did always seem to mess up before everything had even started. He flopped himself down by the wall, sighing one last time. Footsteps approached where Daisuke sat, forehead on his knees, hand on his head. He looked up to see a boy around his age, short blond hair and big blue eyes. The boy smiled at him and sat in front of him.

"Those goggles are really cool." The boy said, smiling widening. "I'm Takeru, Yamato's younger brother."

"You probably already know this, but I'm Daisuke." Daisuke said with a small awkward smile.

"Just so you know, Ken can stay but hes sleeping by you little hammock." Takeru said, pushing something to Daisuke. Daisuke looked at it, find that DemiVeemon was pushed to his feet. "I found him by the cannon, he looked pretty scared, asking if you were alright."

"Arigato, (3) Takeru." Daisuke said, hugging DemiVeemon to him. He looked up and truly smiled at Takeru .

"I'm looking forward to working with you Daisuke." Takeru said, reaching his hand out to him to shake.

"I'm looking forward to working with you too." Daisuke said back, shaking the offered hand.

* * *

1:Doshita No: **Informal** phrase which can mean "what's wrong?" or "what happened?" and is mostly used to express concern. The NO at the end doesn't really change the meaning much, and is used in this case for emphasis.

2: Shimatta: **Informal** term simply meaning "damn it!"

3: Arigato: Meaning "thank you."

* * *

_**KDLizzy: Well theres the second chapter, pretty much one of the most epic chapters I have ever writen.**_

_**Takeru: That wasn't really epic.**_

_**KDLizzy: What ever!**_

_**Ken: Heheh, well at least you got good reviews, and special thanks to **_**Ichijouji, ****_the first person to review._**

_**KDLizzy: (throws Ken plushie at her)**_

_**Daisuke: That was mine! D :**_

**FLAMES WELL BE USED TO MAKE ME SMOORES YAY!**

* * *

_Press the little go button, its you best friend and a porn link! XD_


	3. The Rift

_**KDLizzy: Hello! I'm sooooooo happy! I love all of my five reviewers XD!**_

_**Ken: and special thanks to TrippNessa for the idea of putting the Japanese translation at the top of the story**_

_**Takeru: Lizzy would also like to inform you that she well not write stories over the weekend, she has plans with Her Majesty and Her Highness a lot of the time.**_

_**Daisuke: she has also quit doing the disclaimer since she only needed it for chapter one. Bleh, thank god she doesn't own us.**_

_**Takeru: Couldn't have said better then that**_

_**KDLizzy: Actually, you could have, but you didn't D:**_

_**Ken: on with the story!**_

* * *

**Taichi/Tai: **_**age 18**_

**Yamato/Matt: **_**age 18**_

**Mimi: **_**age 17**_

**Jyou/Joe: **_**age 19**_

**Sora: **_**age18**_

**Koushiro/Izzy: **_**age 17**_

**Takeru/T.K.:**_**age 15**_

**Ken: **_**age 15**_

**Daisuke/Davis: **_**age 15**_

**Hikari/Kari: **_**age 15**_

**Miyako/Yolie: **_**age 16**_

**Iori/Cody:** _**age 13**_

**This story is Purely Alternate Universe AU, none of this actually happened in the show, but the digimon are still in it. Yes I'm magical like that. : D**

* * *

_**+Lizzy **_

_**M.+**_

* * *

**Middle of the Mediterranean Sea, Zero 2, Morning.**

A bounce on his, followed by a loud scream and a few groans, Daisuke Motomiya was fully awake and looking pissed. One; the sun hadn't even come out yet, two; Miyako Screamed, Three; DemiVeemon was thrown at his head.

"What the hell was that doing in the kitchen at this hour Motomiya!"Miyako yelled at the boy who was sitting on his hammock, glaring at the purple haired girl. "You already a traitor as it is, do you need another reason for me to dislike you!"

"Oh God! Shut up, its to early for this, and how would you like it if I threw your digimon at your sleeping head, and called it 'That', just because it was hungry!" Daisuke yelled back, flopping down on the hammock and throwing the blanket over his head.

"Next time keep check of you digimon!"

"Oh yeah, like I can watch when I'm sleeping!"

"Well you know what, Smart Guy, you are dead m-"

"Shut up!" A voice called through out the ship, making everyone who was awake cringe.

"Sorry Yamato!"

Daisuke sat up, not being able to go back to sleep, and was about to get up when he remembered something, Ken! He looked at the ground and saw a figure sleeping with a blanket over him. He smiled and nudged the boy with his foot, he was bored and he wanted to get to know the guy he became a "traitor" for. The boy rolled over and looked at Daisuke.

"I'm awake." Ken said simply

"Oh, Heheh, my bad, well since your up, lets go to the deck!"

"Is that Ok? I mean, I'm not even part of this ship, Besides, people don't really like me here." Ken said sitting up, and staring at his hands

"Please, you heard that girl yelling, they don't like me much either." Daisuke smiled, looking through the bag of Taichi's old clothing.

"Daisuke! Ken! What made my brother yell like a monster?" Said an all to familiar voice. Daisuke turned to see Takeru, smiling at them.

"Miyako was yelling about how she found DemiVeemon in the kitchen, eating." Daisuke said glaring at the kitchen door. "Oh, by the way, Ken, This is Takeru, Yamato's little brother."

"Nice to meet you Takeru." Ken said, Staring at his hands again.

"You too, and wow, DemiVeemon is such a fiend for being hungry!" Takeru said dramatically, making Miyako burst into the room just to glare at him, She walked back into the kitchen, slamming the door shut. "Don't worry, she'll be nicer once you get to know her"

"That thing can get nicer?" Daisuke asked, mocking disbelief.

"Shes not as bad as she seems." Takeru said, sweat dropping.

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"She didn't seem that bad, maybe shes just still upset that you rescued me." Ken said awkwardly, looking at the kitchen door, appearing to be afraid of being yelled at by Miyako.

"Whoosh Kyuu! Dai-Chan is that a new friend! Hi I'm DemiVeemon, nice to meet, your not gonna throw me like that woman over there are you?" DemiVeemon Yelled cheerfully, jumping on a startled Ken. Daisuke glared at DemiVeemon, pulling him off and stretching his face.

"What did I tell yo about jumping on other humans! They might not know digimon exist let alone think they are harmless!" Daisuke scolded, dropping DemiVeemon on Ken's lap.

"But Dai-Chan! He knows what digimon are!"

"I wasn't saying he didn't I'm just saying think next time."

"But you never think before you do things!" DemiVeemon Replied happily.

"Why you little brat!"

Ken and Takeru looked at each other, then looked back at Daisuke. Takeru burst out laughing, enjoying the argument. Ken looked to the side and smiled, also finding the argument entertaining.

"Oh yeah Takeru! Laugh it up Bub, your in for it next!"Daisuke Yelled, pointing and accusing finger at said boy. This only made the boy laugh harder, causing Daisuke give off a frustrated yell. Ken was trying hard to cover up his laughing, but was failing miserably. "You too Ken?! Gwah! I have choice but to eat you both!"

"Like you could." Takeru said teasingly.

"Actually it wouldn't surprise me if he could." Said a voice that only Takeru knew.

"Koushiro, what do you mean?" Takeru said blink at the boy that had just entered.

"Taichi has told Yamato and Me plenty of stories about that boy, hes hardly harmful besides the fact he might be able to eat you." Koushiro said walking up to them, directing his gaze to Ken, he smiled. "Ichijouji, the Captain wants to let you know that you well be working with us until we reach land, then you can choose to leave or stay."

"I see." was all ken said, looking at his hands again.

Daisuke looked between Ken, Takeru and Koushiro, tilting his head to the side. "Who are you?" Daisuke asked, staring at Koushiro. Koushiro looked back at Daisuke.

"Koushiro Izumi." He said slowly, confused at the knowing look Daisuke was giving him.

"I've heard of you! I read an article saying a pacific island Philosopher went missing a few years back." Daisuke said slyly. " The year Zero 2 first set sail, also Taichi talked about wanting to get you to sail with him once he got a boat and enough men to sail the ship, one of his first priorities!" Daisuke finished smirking at Koushiro who was now blushing.

"How long have you known Taichi?" Takeru asked, nudging ken to scoot over so he could set next to him. "He has been talking about since he'd gotten that letter from you a while back."

"Well," Daisuke started,sliding off the hammock and seating himself on the other side of Ken. "I've known him since I was very little, his mom found me when I was 4, and ever since I lived with him and his mother, few year back he first set sail, Hes like a big brother I never had." Daisuke slipped on his boots. "I never found my family, all I remember is that they were on this huge ship and fell over board while playing with one of the kids." Daisuke noticed Ken flinch from the corner of his but decided not to comment.

"Ah, thats why hes so fond of you, well, word of advice, don't let Miyako or Iori discourage you two, They don't like things that don't go their way, not that they are spoiled, its just the way they grew up." Koushiro said, offering a kind smile before leaving and climbing back up the latter.

"Well, he was nice." Daisuke said happily, he looked over at Ken to see him smiling slightly at his hands. Daisuke looked at Takeru and smiled, "So anything planned for today or can I try to get to know Mr. My-hand-are-interesting here."

"We going through the r- er... sure, get to know him before hand." Takeru Stuttered, Standing uo suddenly before running off and up the latter. Ken blinked at Daisuke, as if asking what that was all about.

"I don't know what was up with him, but right now its just you, me and DemiVeemon, and we need some time to get to know each other, ne?" Daisuke said, tilting his head to the side.

"Alright, but first let me get my digimon out." Ken said awkwardly, having never really talked with many people, he tapped his shoulder three times, making a sleeping caterpillar looking creature appear. "Wormmon, wake up little guy, theres some one here I want you to meet." Ken said lightly, making the digimon open his eyes lazily, looking straight at Daisuke's smiling face.

"Ken-Chan, is he a friend of yours?" The digimon said sleepily, jumping down and growing to its normal, or so Daisuke thinks, size.

"You know, hes looks really cute, even if he looks like a bug." Daisuke said, picking up said digimon and putting it on his head. "Hey there, I'm Daisuke, you must bee Wormmon if I heard correctly. That guy over there is my digimon pal, DemiVeemon."

"He seems nice Ken-Chan." Wormmon said softly, falling asleep in Daisuke's hair.

"eh . . .. Wormmon..." Ken said, sweat dropping at his digimon's actions.

"It's ok, DemiVeemon does it all the time." Daisuke said, laughing a little. "My hairs not that comfy is it Demi?" said digimon only nodded his head happily, and jumped onto ken's head.

Ken smiled, this time not looking down at his hands. "Your digimon is cute too, is this his rookie form?"

"No it's his in training form, his rookie form is too fat to have on your head." Daisuke said, snickering when DemiVeemon let out an cry of anger before jumping on Daisuke's leg, hitting his knee.

"So, where are you from?" Ken asked suddenly, surprising Daisuke.

"Heian, Japan." Daisuke said, smiling at Kens surprised look.

"How did you get all the way over here?"

"I don't know, I was on a fishing boat, it got caught on something and then the next thing I know, I was in completely different waters." Daisuke said, tilting his, as of trying to remember, making Wormmon fall off. "Oh sorry there pal." He said to the digimon, picking him and putting him on his lap.

"I lived in Japan too, The big ship I was on got caught on something too, next thing I knew, we were in Rome, and its been my home ever since." Ken said Quietly.

"So do you have any family around?"

"Yeah my mom and dad are in Rome still, they don't want to go back to japan."

"So why where you on a pirate ship?"

"Uh, well my brother, Osamu, brought me along with him on his pirate journey, so I had no choose but to be a pirate with him." Ken said, smiling a little.

"Ah, did you like being a pirate on that ship."

"No, all I did was clean the deck and no one really talked to me cause I was the captain's brother." Ken said, frowning a bit.

"You should smile more often, frowning gives you wrinkles and we don't want to ruin that face of yours now do we?" Daisuke said with a small smile. Ken blushed a little but smile none the less. It was quiet for a bit until the ship suddenly jerked, making Daisuke fall backwards, while ken fell forward. (remember the were sitting side by side, no on cliché falling on the other)

"What happened!" Ken yelled. Daisuke sat up, standing and walking over to pull Ken to his feet. They ran out of the room and on to the deck, only to see then getting sucked into a giant whirlpool.

"Taichi, What the hell is going on!" Daisuke yelled at the captain who was on the mast, in the look out.

"We are going through a rift, so hold on to you panties girls!" Taichi laughed, obviously enjoying Daisuke and the other's Shocked look, Koushiro just shook his head glaring at the idiot they called captain.

"What the hell is a rift!" Daisuke yelled back.

"Grab on to something cause we are going for a crazy ride!" Taichi yelled back, still laughing. Daisuke looked horrified, pulling the shocked Ken towards him and grabbing on to the base of the mast and the ship sank in the middle of the whirlpool.

* * *

_**KDLizzy: sorry it took so long, what with school just ending for us year round kids, and me trying to find Digimon music and character songs.**_

_**Ken: she just wanted to make you wait so she'd get more reviews next. : l**_

_**Daisuke: BTW! Heian is Kyoto in our time so that tells you that this story takes plase a couple a hundred years back.**_

_**Takeru: also Azure Rose gets a plushie of Taichi and one of Daisuke too, cause all of our ken ones are missing. (cast a look at Daisuke who whistles innocently)**_

_**KDLizzy and again thanks to TrippNessa For the advice (throws Daisuke plushie at her)**_

**FLAMES WELL BE USED TO HEAT ME A PIZZA! XD**

* * *

_Click the go button, he has candy and monkeys (hinting something for next chapter) : D_


	4. The Crew

_**KDLizzy:YAH-HOO! MINA! :3**_

_**Ken: English, Lizzy.**_

_**KDLizzy: Right, right, my bad :D I'm still learning Japanese, so if I spell it wrong, sorry.**_

_**Daisuke: Mina? Is that how its spelled?**_

_**Takeru: where you trying to say "everyone"?**_

_**KDLizzy: D: yeah I failed, we get it, leave me alone.**_

_**Daisuke: (smacks forehead) anyway be lucky Lizzy's Internet went out :D or you wouldn't get to read this chapter very soon.**_

_**KDLizzy: D': its sad really!**_

_**Takeru: :D on with the story.**_

_**Ken: also in this time area it was okay for people to marry at an early age, which means under 18, but its common for an older male to marry a woman younger then him by a large amount of years.**_

* * *

**Ohaiyo(sp?): A greeting meaning "Good morning".**

**Taichi/Tai: **_**age 18**_

**Yamato/Matt: **_**age 18**_

**Mimi: **_**age 17**_

**Jyou/Joe: **_**age 19**_

**Sora: **_**age18**_

**Koushiro/Izzy: **_**age 17**_

**Takeru/T.K.:**_**age 15**_

**Ken: **_**age 15**_

**Daisuke/Davis: **_**age 15**_

**Hikari/Kari: **_**age 15**_

**Miyako/Yolie: **_**age 16**_

**Iori/Cody:** _**age 13**_

**This story is Purely Alternate Universe AU, none of this actually happened in the show, but the digimon are still in it. Yes I'm magical like that. : D**

* * *

_**+Lizzy **_

_**M.+**_

* * *

**Unknown, Zero 2, Unknown**

Daisuke woke up, warm and with a pounding headache. He opened his eyes, only to be greeted with the blinding sun. Groaning, he let his eye adjust to the light.

He heard a soft voice singing, he tried to sit up but the thing that was keeping him warm was also keeping him down. He looked at the restraint, only to see Ken. He smiled a bit, looking for the voice that sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He tried to sit up with out disturbing the sleeping blunette on him, but failed miserably. Ken shifted in his sleep, only before opening his eyes sleepily. Daisuke poked his forehead before putting his fingers to his lips, saying to stay silent. Daisuke looked up at the mast, suddenly realizing he was really on the boat still, to see that it was Taichi singing. Daisuke smiled, pointed at him, making Ken look. Ken smiled too, obviously liking the singing voice.

"Taichi always did sing the best in his family." Daisuke said to Ken, who had his eyes closed by now.

"Can you sing?" Ken asked, looking back at him. Daisuke laughed quietly.

"No I can't sing that well, Hikari-Chan always said that I should practice, but I don't see the point, I mean, if you can sing, you can sing."((A.N. I love Daisuke's singing voice even if its not perfect)) Daisuke, explained, with a dead paned look on his face before smiling. This only made Ken laugh a little.

"Ah, you two are the first ones awake! I can't believe you Daisuke, you have a guy hanging all over you. Whats next? Takeru?" A voice said from the mast, obviously Taichi, then followed by a laugh of his. Ken blushed and rolled off of Daisuke, who laughed a little himself.

"Taichi, you know me, I'm not that popular when it comes to dating and that stuff." Daisuke said with a laugh, sitting up. "You remember when I liked Hikari-Chan"

"Her name came out of your mouth every sentence."

"Yeah well, that was a small crush that I sorta made it look like a big deal." Daisuke said, smiling sheepishly. Ken looked at the two, tilting his head to the side. "Besides hows your crush on Koushiro going?" He add, smiling turning to a teasing one.

"What crush?" Taichi said, actually looking clueless, but not as convincing to Daisuke as it is to others.

"The one where you just had to get him on your ship and you spouted random things about his every five seconds." Daisuke said with a smirk now on his childish face. "Speaking of ship, where are we?"

"Japan." a voice said from the bottom of the mast. Taichi and Daisuke looked down to see Koushiro, looking at them with a slight smile. Ken was sitting next to Daisuke, looking at Koushiro, then to Taichi, who Koushiro had yet to look up at.

"Are you serious! Japan!" Daisuke jumped up, scaring Ken slightly. He pumped his fist. "Sweet! I can't wait to see Yagami-San again, I didn't think I'd come back so soon."

"Yeah well I had Koushiro here get us the rift to the Sea of Japan" Taichi said, sliding down the ladder. Koushiro looked at Taichi, then back to Daisuke. "Besides its been 4 years since I've seen my mother." Daisuke laughed.

"Um, whats a Rift?" Ken asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"A rift is swirling vortex that transports you to a different Sea, Ships carrying a large load, like a ferry, use it to transport whatever they are carrying to another location."Koushiro explained.

"Bet Taichi couldn't explain it any better." Daisuke mumbled to himself.

"No I couldn't cause Koushiro isn't only a Philosopher." Taichi said, trying not to sound too hurt.

"So basically, the reason why Rome has so many Japanese foods is because of the Rift? Well that explains a lot, plus the fact that Rome is almost completely on the other side of the earth. Though it seems Impossible, people did think the earth was flat so anything is possible" Ken Said, probably more to himself then the others.

"Wait I thought the earth was flat." Taichi said, blinking stupidly.

"Taichi, you of all people should know the earth is round, look at the horizon, its not completely Straight, it has a slight curve." Koushiro said to him, giving him the "duh" look. Taichi just 'humphs' and walks off, singing again.

"So, basically, your both smarter then me and Taichi?" Daisuke said, looking from Ken to Koushiro.

"I wouldn't say that, it just depends on the environment you grew up in." Ken said, smiling slightly as Koushiro nods. Daisuke Just shook his head, tapping his shoulder three times, making DemiVeemon show.

"Dai-Chan! Ken-Chan! Ohaiyo!" DemiVeemon Yelled, jumping up and down on the deck.

"Demi, It's noon." Daisuke said to the little digimon. "And when did you go back to the DigiWorld? I don't remember putting you back."

"I sensed danger and me and Wormmon went back." The digimon said happily, jumping onto Daisuke's head.

Koushiro laughed a little. "Well I'm going to go make sure Taichi hasn't hurt himself yet, can you go check on the others, Yamato and Sora are fine, I saw them talking by the back." and with that he walks in the direction Taichi went.

Daisuke put his hand out to Ken, offering to help him up. Ken grabbed the offered hand, not as shyly as Daisuke thought he would. Daisuke pulled the boy up, making ken stumble a little, Daisuke steadying him. Ken smile thankfully. The walked to the wheel of the ship above the captains quarters. There they saw a older boy with longish blue hair, clutching the wheel as if his life depended on it.

"Um, are you alright." Daisuke asked the guy, who jumped at the noise.

"Oh I'm fine, though I do remember telling Koushiro I hated Rifts." The boy said nervously, making both Daisuke and Ken sweat drop. "I'm Jyou, nice to meet you, sorry you have to see me like this."

"I'm Daisuke and this is Ken." Daisuke said slowly, not sure if he should laugh it off or not. Jyou straightened up, fixing his glasses.

"I'm the doctor of the ship, I'm here with my wife, Mimi." Jyou said, smiling slightly.

"Your married to Mimi?" Daisuke said, looking a little shocked.

"I get that a lot, honestly I think shes to good for me." Jyou said with a softer smile. "But you can't help who you love."

"Is Mimi ok?"

"Yeah, she shrugs it off like Taichi does." Jyou said, shivering a little.

"Say, Jyou, why did you join Taichi?" Daisuke said, DemiVeemon shifting on his head.

"Taichi just sorta of draws people to him, and I guess he caught mine and Mimi's interest." Jyou fixed his glasses again, "Well I'm gonna go see if Mimi went to the bedroom, she gets angry when her hair gets messed up too much."

Daisuke nodded as Jyou walked past them and around the corner. Daisuke walked over to the ladder the led into the ship. He slid down it, almost making DemiVeemon fall off his head. Ken just jumped down, not using the ladder. Daisuke gave him a look, before smiling and walking to the hammocks. The first thing they saw was Takeru, upside down, against the wall, legs by his head. Daisuke was the first to respond to this by falling to the floor, laughing. Ken rushed over to Takeru, helping him out of the odd position.

"Yeah, Daisuke, Thanks for your oh so loving help." Takeru said, once he got into a normal position, rolling his eyes.

"Aw, don't get mad, get glad!" Daisuke said sitting up a little, smiling in his usually goofy manner.

"Daisuke, isn't rude to laugh at others misfortune?" Ken said pulling Takeru into a standing position.

"Ugh, yeah I get that a lot." Daisuke said with a face only boredom can bring.

"Yet you do it anyways?"

"Hey, Taichi's just a bad influence."

"I think Taichi would do his little fake cry and say he's hurt if he heard you say that." Takeru said with a little laugh.

"Well, maybe we should check on the others, Taichi probably has plans to hit shore soon." Ken said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Eh? Your still nervous around us?" Takeru asked, watching ken fidget, really wishing he could grab the boys hands and make him stop.

"Well, its hard not to, I barely know anyone here, some one here doesn't trust me, and the person is violent, and I'm really confused and scared about how my brother will react." Ken explained, placing his hands behind his back, expression of clear confusion on his face.

"Ah, but really though, I barely know people on this ship as well, only Taichi and Hikari, in fact I just started yesterday, and as for your brother, if he attacks us, it just means he cares for you because he wants you back. Now come on we have to check oh her highness, you know, the violent one" Daisuke finished with a wink, turn towards the door, which was open because of the rift's movements, and walked straight through it. Ken looked at Takeru, who just smiled and nodded, before following Daisuke. Ken walked slowly after them. When he looked in he saw Daisuke and Takeru trying to pull Miyako from under a fallen table.

"Ugh, I'm going to kill Taichi, him and his stupid rift travel is going to get us all killed one of these days." Miyako said with a firm blush on her face from having the guys see her like that.

"Your not the only one, Jyou is first in killing who ever decided to use the rift." Takeru said with a laugh as the ken some how got the table off of her. Miyako looked ken with a kind look, mumbling a 'thank you' to him.

"its fine, no need to thank me, I wasn't the only one helping." Ken aid kindly to her, unlike Daisuke's barbaric behavior. Miyako just smiled at him , probably already forgetting her dislike of him.

"Next we have Hikari-Chan, wonder where she is?" Daisuke said to himself, Miyako looked him up and down before sighing.

"She's fine, she was with Mimi last time I saw her, If anything, you need to check on Iori" Miyako told him, fixing her glasses in a very Jyou like manner. "I'll come with you to check on him."

"It's alright by me, and I don't think Ken minds either, right Ken?" Daisuke Said happily, Smiling a goofy smile when Ken nodded. "Alright lets go then."

-

They walked through the door opposite to the door of the sleeping quarters,there were bags of sand and Sticks everywhere. In the middle of the room was a boy, attacking a bag of sand on a coat hanger with a large stick.

"Ah, Iori is perfectly fine." Miyako said with a smile.

"Hey, why is he using a stick, doesn't he need a wooden sword or something?" Daisuke said loud enough for Iori to hear, making The boy throw said stick at him, hitting Daisuke in a place on the male body that should not be hit.

"please, its hard enough that I know I'm breaking tradition by using a stick, no need to say it out loud." Iori said as Daisuke doubled over from pain, causing Takeru to laugh.

"So, that's everyone?" Ken asked.

"That. . . was .. short." Daisuke said weakly from the ground.

The ship came to a sudden halt, as if hitting something.

"What was that!" Daisuke yelled sitting up.

"We just Docked." Iori said to them before walking out of the room

-

Daisuke stepped off the ship, looking around at the bustling people in the market and dock. He was just given his code name, Davis, to use off the ship.

"Ah, its good to be back in japan." Daisuke Said happily, only to be knocked over by an unknown force. Daisuke looked up and saw a monkey. A monkey! Not just any monkey, a hot springs monkey. "Stupid monkey I hope I never see another one of you little beasts!" He yelled at the fleeing monkey, making Taichi and Koushiro smirk.

Ah, this was going to be an interesting adventure.

* * *

_**KDLizzy: alright alright tell me what you thought of it, and please dont point out my beautifully misspelled words and bad grammar, cause I know I'm terrible, I'm never going to get a beta, i've tried and fail, unless any of you want to help me?**_

_**Takeru: anyone who reviews gets a Koushiro plushie **_

_**Ken: and a Osamu plushie if you Beta for Lizzy :D**_

**FLAMES WELL BE USED FOR MY FIREWALL :D**

* * *

_Click the little go button, you know you wanna (hint for next chapter, 'pregnant', This feels like the hints at the end of Detective Conan XD))_


End file.
